Wrath
by Eloloo
Summary: Pour nuire, nous sommes puissants. - Sénèque


Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde ! :)

Voici un nouveau texte écrit pour un défi (lien de la communauté des Pinguins sur mon profil). Il fallait écrire/faire une vid/une créa basée sur cette phrase : **_Do you ever feel like you've become the worst version of yourself ?_** (traduction : Est-ce que tu n'as jamais eu l'impression de devenir la pire version de toi-même ?) qui est tirée du film _Vous avez un message_, avec Tom Hanks notamment.

Je vous préviens, c'est assez angst. Toutes les paroles de chansons sont traduites à la fin. (_Wrath _signifie colère, fureur)

Merci à Ellana-San, ma beta adorée, pour toutes ses corrections, suggestions et encouragements.

Toutes les reviews sont évidemment les bienvenues ! :D

* * *

**Do you ever feel like you've become the worst version of yourself...**

* * *

_Show me there are some tears behind your eyes  
Why'd you have to kill to feel alive?_

* * *

-Carter, posez cette arme, s'il vous plaît.

Dans la salle de la Porte, le temps semblait suspendu.

Daniel se tordait de douleur au pied de la rampe d'acier, l'épaule en sang. Teal'c, accroupi près de lui, était tendu, prêt à bondir. Les quelques militaires présents étaient sur les nerfs, incertains de la tournure qu'allait prendre les événements. O'Neill leur avait dit de ne rien tenter. P-90 à demi levé devant eux, ils attendaient que la situation ne bascule.

-Carter… Je vous en prie. Posez ça à terre.

Il n'avait pas quitté son regard luisant de rage depuis l'instant où elle avait pointé son Beretta sur sa poitrine. Il pouvait entendre sa respiration rapide et saccadée ; il esquissa un pas vers elle, malgré l'angoisse qui lui tordait l'estomac.

Jack comprit trop tard qu'il avait fait une erreur. Une grave erreur.

La détonation perça le silence oppressant. La douleur le transperça et il s'écroula.

#

* * *

_Then there was rain__  
The sky wore a veil of gold and gray  
Time was just floating_

* * *

_Deux jours plus tôt _

-Oh wow.

Sam Carter fit lentement un tour sur elle-même, embrassant le paysage du regard ; Jack émergea du vortex, suivit de Daniel et Teal'c. Le Jaffa leva un sourcil dubitatif et entreprit de descendre lentement les marches de pierres qui s'offraient à lui.

La Porte de P8X-549 se dressait un milieu d'une mer de blé. Aussi loin que se portait le regard, les épis jaunes et apparemment prêts à être récoltés dansaient et bruissaient sous la légère brise qui balayait le champ immense. Dans le ciel s'amoncelaient des nuages gris qui annonçaient un orage imminent ; l'air était lourd, humide et charriait des odeurs de pluie et d'humus.

-Je sens qu'on va se prendre une rincée, déclara Jack, le nez en l'air. Carter, vous êtes sûre qu'il y a un village par ici ?

Teal'c, qui avait fait quelques pas dans le champ et se trouvait à moitié caché par les plants, se tourna vers O'Neill, l'air de plus en plus sceptique.

-J'en suis sûre, Colonel. L'UAV nous a indiqué qu'il se trouvait à environ vingt minutes de marche d'ici. On ne le voit pas parce qu'il se trouve dans une cuvette, par là.

Sam pointa la direction qui faisait face à la Porte.

-Très bien, alors… Allons-y, les enfants.

Jack descendit à son tour les marches, suivit par Daniel, et les deux hommes pénétrèrent dans le champ. La jeune femme ne manqua pas la grimace qui déforma un instant les traits de son supérieur.

-Ehm… Colonel.

-Carter ?

-Il y a un… un chemin, par là.

Cette fois, Sam pointa sa droite, à quelques mètres seulement de la Porte.

-Oh.

Les trois hommes s'empressèrent de sortir du champ et ils s'engagèrent tous les quatre sur le sentier qui serpentait entre les épis de blé.

Les habitants du village les accueillirent avec plus de chaleur que Jack ne l'avait imaginé. A peine avaient-ils mis un pied dans l'enceinte de cette petite bourgade aux maisons de bois qu'ils furent conviés dans l'une d'elle et qu'on étala devant eux quantité de mets et de boissons que Teal'c se mit à humer avec suspicion. Les villageois ne s'en formalisèrent absolument pas et SG1 fut bientôt pressé de questions diverses et variées. On leur expliqua que l'abondance de nourriture s'expliquait par les centaines d'hectares de terres cultivables qui s'étendaient autour du village, sur des kilomètres.

La pluie se mit à marteler le sol de terre battue peu après leur arrivée. Teal'c et Daniel furent conviés chez une mère et son fils ; Jack et Sam chez un couple qui avait un petit garçon et une fille, à peine plus jeune que Cassandra. Alors que le tonnerre roulait au dessus des frêles habitations, leurs hôtes avaient allumé un feu dans la petite cheminée du salon et ils avaient passé la soirée ainsi, rassemblés sur une couverture posée à même le sol. Les enfants avaient vite été captivés par Jack et ses histoires de Minnesota, de canne à pêche et de lac sans poissons.

Le lendemain matin, toute trace de l'orage avait disparu. Le soleil déjà haut dans le ciel accueillit Jack lorsqu'il quitta la petite maison en compagnie de Sam ; ils retrouvèrent Daniel et Teal'c. Jack sut que l'archéologue avait découvert quelque chose à la minute où il le vit se précipiter vers lui.

-Jack ! Jack, il y a des r…

-Laisse-moi deviner, Daniel. Des artéfacts anciens ? Des temples, des palais ? Des ruines, peut-être bien ?

Daniel eut l'air un instant déconcerté.

-Eh bien en fait…oui, il y a bien des ruines, au bout du village. J'aimerais aller les étudier de plus près.

Le visage de Jack se fendit d'un large sourire.

-Bien sûr Daniel, si ça peut te faire plaisir. Prends Carter avec toi, dit-il avec un geste en direction de la jeune femme.

Avant d'emboîter le pas à son ami, Sam vint se planter face à son supérieur.

-Colonel ? Vous êtes sûr que tout va bien ?

-On ne peut mieux Carter, on ne peut mieux. P8Xmachinchose est vraiment une belle planète. Une très belle planète, termina le militaire en aspirant à plein poumons.

* * *

-Qu'est-ce lui prend ?

Sam jeta un coup d'œil interrogateur à Daniel.

-Je veux dire, à Jack. Il avait l'air…

-Etrangement de bonne humeur ? Termina Sam avec un sourire.

-C'est ça, oui.

-Je pense que cette planète lui rappelle un peu son…

La militaire s'arrêta en même temps que Daniel.

-… Minnesota, lâcha-t-elle dans un souffle. Daniel, c'est…

-Spectaculaire, hein ?

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Ils se trouvaient aux abords des ruines que l'archéologue voulait visiter. Sur plusieurs centaines de mètres s'étalaient des colonnes en pierres et des édifices effondrés, envahis par les hautes herbes ; Sam reconnut une église dont le toit de moellons semblait avoir été arraché ; plus loin, c'était un cimetière qui survivait malgré la végétation qui noyait peu à peu les tombes.

-J'ai pensé à une cité, une petite ville. Un des villageois m'a expliqué que lorsqu'ils se sont établis ici, ils n'ont pas voulu reconstruire sur ces ruines et se sont donc installés plus loin. Ils ne savent pas qui a pu vivre ici, ni à quelle époque.

-Bon, allons jeter un œil.

Alors que Sam parcourait les ruines sans vraiment s'y arrêter, cherchant plutôt à sécuriser un semblant de périmètre, Daniel s'arrêtait sur chaque construction, faisait courir ses doigts sur la pierre froide à la recherche d'une quelconque inscription. La jeune femme lui jetait parfois des coups d'œil, son instinct de militaire lui enjoignant la prudence. Sans vraiment y prêter attention, elle se retrouva au beau milieu d'une rotonde, dont la coupole s'était effondrée ; une main en visière pour protéger ses yeux du soleil, elle examina un instant l'édifice rendue fragile par le temps.

Lorsque le sol se déroba sous ses pieds, elle eut juste le temps de hurler.

Puis sa tête heurta le sol et le néant l'engloutit.

* * *

_On the ground I lay  
Motionless in pain__  
Wake me up, I'm living a nightmare_

* * *

_Sam… Sam ! SAM !_

La jeune femme grogna, et son premier réflexe fut de porter sa main à sa tête ; elle n'y trouva pas de sang. Lentement, elle se redressa peu à peu, ses yeux s'habituèrent à l'obscurité et elle distingua les contours du trou au fond duquel elle venait de tomber. C'était une espèce de puits, pour autant qu'elle puisse en juger.

-Sam ! Sam, tu m'entends ?

Ignorant la douleur qui pulsait dans sa tête, la jeune femme leva la tête vers la lumière, à quelques mètres au dessus d'elle. Elle cligna des yeux et distingua le visage de Daniel.

-Oui Daniel, tout va bien. J'ai juste… une énorme bosse.

-Jack et Teal'c sont en chemin, ils…

-CARTER ! Qu'est-ce que qui s'est passé, pour l'amour du ciel ?

La militaire se releva alors que dans la lumière, le visage de Jack O'Neill qui remplaçait celui de l'archéologue.

-Le sol s'est effondré, mon Colonel.

-Vous ne bougez pas, je vous envoie la corde.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Sam attachait la corde autour de sa taille et fut lentement hissée hors du trou ; ses pieds cherchaient des prises pour rendre la remontée plus facile, et ses mains agrippaient la terre friable et rencontraient quelques fois des racines ou des pierres.

Elle cria de surprise lorsqu'une violente piqûre lui transperça la main et que la douleur irradia jusque dans son bras ; Sam retira brutalement ses doigts de la paroi et eut juste le temps de voir une forme noire tomber et disparaître. Un frisson de dégoût la parcourut alors qu'elle quittait les ténèbres du puits et rampait sur l'herbe pour se mettre en sécurité.

-Carter, tout va bien ?

Jack s'accroupit près d'elle alors qu'elle frottait énergiquement ses cheveux pour en ôter la poussière ; la douleur dans sa main se rappela à son bon souvenir.

-Je…crois, souffla-t-elle en examinant la piqûre.

Ce n'était qu'un petit point rouge au milieu de sa paume et elle laissa retomber son bras.

-Bon, ça suffit. On vous ramène au SGC.

Jack se releva et tendit une main à Sam qui la prit et se hissa sur ses pieds ; la tête lui tourna un moment mais elle n'en laissa rien paraître. Elle détacha la corde de sa taille et l'enroula, avant d'emboîter le pas à ses compagnons.

La jeune femme n'avait pas fait trois pas que sa respiration se bloqua dans sa gorge et qu'elle se mit à suffoquer. Elle tomba à genoux alors que ses mains se crispèrent autour de son cou ; une peur panique s'empara d'elle alors qu'elle luttait pour faire entrer un peu d'air dans ses poumons.

Lorsque Jack se précipita vers Sam, Daniel et Teal'c sur les talons, il regretta instantanément d'avoir donné son accord à l'archéologue pour explorer ces foutues ruines.

-Carter ! cria-t-il en prenant son second par les épaules.

Le regard empli de terreur pure qu'elle leva vers le militaire éveilla la sourde angoisse qui sommeillait en lui depuis que Sam avait disparue au fond de ce trou.

-Je n'arrive… plus… à respirer, souffla la jeune femme.

Sa main se referma sur la veste de Jack et il sentit ses doigts se crisper sur le tissu de sa main libre, celle qui arborait la blessure ; Sam cherchait à se débarrasser de cette corde invisible qui enserrait son cou et qui l'étouffait. Lentement, elle s'effondrait contre lui, à mesure que l'oxygène désertait son corps ; lorsqu'elle commença à griffer sa propre peau dans un espoir désespéré de trouver un peu d'air, Jack l'en empêcha en enserrant ses bras à l'aide des siens. Il pouvait la sentir lutter contre lui, et la terreur qui s'était emparée d'elle sembla le contaminer à son tour.

Il ne voulait pas qu'elle meure. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle crève ici, dans ses bras. _Il ne voulait pas_, Bon Dieu.

Alors il hurla. Il hurla à Teal'c d'aller chercher de l'aide, et le Jaffa détala comme s'il avait le Diable aux trousses ; Daniel se jeta presque par terre et son paquetage se répandit sur le sol alors qu'il cherchait la trousse de premiers secours.

#

Le claquement sec de la portière de la Volvo résonna dans la rue déserte.

Le soleil amorçait lentement sa descente derrière l'horizon, les ombres s'allongeaient et la fraîcheur de la nuit tombait lentement sur Colorado Springs, chassant progressivement la chaleur de la journée.

Sam Carter remonta l'allée qui conduisait à sa maison, bataillant un instant avec la serrure avant de s'engouffrer dans le hall et de refermer la porte derrière elle. Les clés valsèrent sur le guéridon, sa veste atterrit quelque part sur le canapé du salon et elle se glissa à la cuisine pour se servir un verre d'eau. La fatigue s'abattit sur elle telle une chape de plomb, à présent qu'elle était seule, anesthésiant en partie le choc encore vivace d'être passée près, trop près, de la mort.

Daniel avait finalement mis la main sur la seringue antipoison. La panique perçait dans sa voix lorsqu'il demanda à Jack s'il pensait que c'était une bonne idée ; après tout, ils ne savaient pas par quoi Sam avait été piquée, si l'antipoison n'allait pas aggraver l'état de la jeune femme… Jack avait coupé court et arraché la seringue des mains de son ami, avant d'enfoncer l'aiguille dans la cuisse de son second. Le liquide s'était lentement distillé dans les veines de Sam ; les points noirs qui dansaient devant ses yeux avaient peu à peu disparus, alors que l'air emplissait progressivement ses poumons.

Sam porta le verre d'eau à ses lèvres alors qu'elle se remémora les doigts de Jack sur sa joue, puis dans son cou, alors qu'il lui murmurait des paroles d'apaisement. De retour au SGC, Janet avait appliqué un bandage sur sa piqûre, effectué les analyses nécessaires et l'avait gardée à l'infirmerie toute la journée. Puis elle lui avait ordonné de rentrer chez elle, de se reposer et de prendre quelques jours. Ce que Sam avait évidemment refusé de faire : elle se sentait bien. Si on omettait l'épuisement, mais c'était quelque chose qu'une bonne nuit de sommeil pouvait résoudre.

La jeune femme abandonna le verre sur le plan de travail, monta dans sa chambre et s'endormit toute habillée, à même le couvre-lit.

#

* * *

_So what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
No one will ever change this animal I have become_

* * *

Pete Shanahan s'était levé aux aurores. Il était passé à la station-service, puis avait fait un crochet dans un café pour acheter deux petits déjeuners à emporter. Il voulait être sûr de ne pas manquer Sam avant qu'elle ne parte au travail. Il se gara devant la maison de la jeune femme, sourit en remarquant sa voiture, puis remonta l'allée en ramassant le journal jeté là par le livreur. Il sonna et attendit.

Quelque part dans la brume de son sommeil, Sam perçut une sonnerie. Elle lança sa main au hasard et envoya valser son réveil ; la douleur dans sa main bandée se réveilla et elle jura. Sans prendre la peine de se changer, la jeune femme dévala les escaliers tout en passant une main sur ses vêtements pour les défroisser. L'imbécile qui se présentait à sa porte aussi tôt allait passer un sal…

-Pete.

Sam cligna des yeux sous la clarté de l'extérieur. Devant elle se tenait le flic, souriant, un sac en papier brun à la main.

-Qu'est-ce que… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

-Eh bien comme tu vois, j'apporte le petit déjeuner. Je peux entrer ?

Sam sentit une pointe d'agacement naître en elle, sans savoir vraiment pourquoi. D'habitude, elle aimait qu'il débarque sans prévenir avec un café, des pancakes et à l'occasion, un ou deux croissants… Mais aujourd'hui, tout ce qu'elle parvenait à ressentir était de l'irritation. Néanmoins, elle s'effaça pour laisser entrer Pete. Il fila vers la cuisine et elle le suivit ; peut-être que le cappuccino qu'il posa sur la table aurait raison de sa mauvaise humeur. Lorsque la jeune femme s'installa pour manger, le policier remarqua sa blessure.

-Sam ! Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à ta main ? S'exclama-t-il, esquissant un geste pour y poser doucement la sienne.

La jeune femme ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion et retira sa main de la table.

-Rien de grave. Juste un petit accident.

Elle ne quitta pas son gobelet des yeux et Pete fronça les sourcils.

-Tu aurais pu… Je ne sais pas… M'en parler ?

Le regard qu'elle posa sur lui lui donna la très nette impression que quelque chose clochait. Que la situation n'allait pas tarder à déraper.

-Il n'y a rien à dire, Pete. C'est arrivé, c'est tout. J'aurais dû être plus prudente.

Elle voulait qu'il s'en aille. Maintenant. Elle voulait ôter ses vêtements sales, prendre une longue douche brûlante et partir au travail. L'exaspération qu'elle ressentait n'était pas _normale_. Mais la laisser s'exprimer était très tentant. Trop, sans doute ; la militaire était incapable de repousser cette colère qui s'éveillait peu à peu en elle, même si elle n'en comprenait pas vraiment la source. Et Pete l'agaçait, à la fixer comme ça. Il l'agaçait _vraiment_.

-C'est arrivé en mission ? interrogea-t-il de nouveau.

Sam souffla.

-Oui, hier. Un insecte.

Déconcerté par son attitude, il préféra changer de sujet.

-Bon, tu ne manges pas ? Les pancakes sont encore chaud !

Un rictus mauvais apparut sur les lèvres de Sam.

_Non mais écoute-le, avec son ton faussement joyeux. Il est pathétique._

-Non, je n'ai pas vraiment faim. En fait, je suis en retard pour le travail.

-Sam… Est-ce que tout va bien ?

Il se faisait réellement du souci, à présent. Il n'avait jamais vu la jeune femme agir de la sorte. Elle n'était pas désagréable de nature ; il se demanda un instant si ça ne pouvait pas avoir un rapport avec cette fameuse piqûre.

-Tout va très bien Pete, je te l'ai dit. Maintenant tu m'excuse, je dois monter me préparer.

Sam se leva et quitta la cuisine ; l'espace d'une seconde, elle considéra l'option de revenir sur ses pas et de lui dire qu'elle regrettait ses paroles, son attitude. Son esprit embrumé repoussa aussitôt cette option ; il _méritait_ qu'elle se comporte ainsi.

_Bien sûr qu'il le mérite. Non mais qu'est-ce que fous avec ce type, Sam ? _

-Sam, attends !

Pete quitta à son tour la pièce, bien décidé à mettre les choses au clair. En quelques pas, il la rattrapa au pied des escaliers ; il l'attrapa par le poignet et la força à se retourner vers lui.

-Lâche-moi, Pete.

-Sam, écoute. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

-Je t'ai dis de me lâcher.

-Pas avant que tu ne m'aie expliqué pourquoi tu comporte comme ça. Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait ?

Sam ricana.

-Tu crois toujours que c'est de toi qu'il s'agit, hein ?

-Si ce n'est pas moi, alors qui ? Ou bien quoi ?

-Va te faire voir, Pete. Et maintenant lâche-moi.

Estomaqué, Pete, loin de la lâcher, raffermit sa prise.

-Que j'aille me faire voir ? Très bien, mais pas avant que tu ne m'aie donné un semblant d'explication.

La colère flamba en elle si soudainement et si violemment qu'elle en eut le souffle coupé. Elle fit un pas vers Pete jusqu'à approcher son visage à quelques centimètres du sien la rage qu'il vit dans ses yeux l'effraya.

-Je t'ai demandé de me lâcher, souffla Sam d'une voix sourde.

_Gifle-le. Frappe, Sam. Fais-le sortir d'ici._

Au prix d'un effort considérable, elle ignora l'irrépressible envie qui s'imposa à elle ; posant une main sur son torse, elle le repoussa et s'arracha à son étreinte.

-Sors d'ici, Pete.

Le policier resta un instant immobile, incapable de bouger, de se soustraire à la fureur qui émanait de la jeune femme et dont il ne comprenait pas l'origine. Lentement, il se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée ; sans prendre la peine de se retourner, il ouvrit la porte et disparut dans l'allée inondée de soleil.

#

* * *

_I can't escape this hell  
I can't control myself_

* * *

Loin devant ses compagnons, Sam marchait à pas vifs vers la Porte. Cette mission n'avait été qu'une perte de temps ; les habitants de cette planète n'étaient que de vulgaires fermiers qui ne comprenaient rien et n'avaient aucun intérêt. Ils avaient frôlé la catastrophe lorsqu'un jeune morveux s'était amusé avec son P90, qui avait fini au fond d'un précipice ; la jeune femme s'en était violemment prise à lui avant d'être écarté par Jack, qui avait ordonné à son équipe de rentrer. Un fiasco total.

Sans prendre la peine de se retourner, elle pénétra dans la surface miroitante, ignorant délibérément les appels de son supérieur.

Lorsqu'elle émergea de l'autre côté, elle dévala la rampe d'acier tout en tirant brutalement sur la fermeture de sa tac veste.

-Carter ! Carter, je vous _ordonne_ de vous arrêter !

L'intéressée s'arrêta brusquement lorsqu'elle se tourna vers son supérieur, il fronça les sourcils. D'où lui venait cette attitude odieuse, cette colère qui se reflétait sur son visage ? Daniel et Teal'c apparurent à leur tour et leur attention se focalisa immédiatement sur leur amie ; ils restèrent cependant en retrait, alors que Jack osa un pas vers Sam.

-J'aimerais comprendre ce que tout cela signifie, Carter. Qu'est-ce vous prend, pour l'amour du ciel ?

Sam le fusilla du regard ; la rage qu'elle avait ressentie le matin même reprit sa place, familière et terriblement tentante, encore une fois… Elle n'y résista pas longtemps.

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire, ce qui me prends ?

-Carter, vous êtes à la limite de l'insubordination, j'espère que vous en êtes consciente ? Ecoutez, je conçois que vous pouvez avoir des problèmes, mais ça ne vous ressemble pas d'agir comme…

-Oh, et vous, vous êtes en mesure de me dire qui est vraiment Samantha Carter, n'est-ce pas ? Le grand Jack O'Neill a toujours réponse à tout !

-Carter, je vous parle de ce que vous avez fait sur la planète. Vous vous en êtes pris à ce gosse, sans raison !

-Vous rigolez ?

_Ecoute-le, Sam. Toujours à te faire la leçon. A te dire ce que tu dois faire ou ne pas faire… _

A mesure que la rage brûlait en elle, la militaire se sentait sur le point d'exploser. Toute rationalité avait déserté son esprit et elle ne souhaitait plus qu'une chose : laisser libre court à cette fureur qui la consumait, d'où qu'elle puisse venir. Et se foutre royalement des conséquences. A vrai dire, elle n'y pensait même pas.

-Ce gosse, comme vous dites, a failli se tuer avec mon arme de service, _Colonel_. Qu'étais-je supposée faire, d'après vous ? Le regarder faire ?

-Non, mais ce que vous avez fait n'a pas arrangé la situation, bien au…

-J'en ai marre de vous, de vos remontrances. Vous n'êtes bon qu'à ça, parler ! Vous parlez mais vous n'agissez pas.

Jack l'aurait déjà expédiée dans le bureau de Hammond s'il n'avait pas été autant désarçonné par ses paroles, complètement irrationnelles et hors de propos, et par la rage brutale qu'il sentait émaner d'elle, de son attitude, ses mots, son regard posé sur lui. Comme si elle le détestait. Comme si elle l'avait _toujours_ détesté.

-Vous voulez savoir ce que je pense de vous, Jack ? Vous n'êtes qu'un lâche.

Cette fois, ce fut Daniel qui intervint. Il fit quelques pas, mais le militaire l'arrêta d'un geste. Quelque chose clochait. Ce n'était pas Sam Carter qu'ils avaient devant eux.

-Sam, et si tu venais avec nous à l'infirmerie ?

Daniel passa outre l'avertissement de Jack et avança encore. La colère aveugle de Sam grimpa d'un cran. En une seconde, son Beretta était pointé sur l'archéologue. Les militaires présents dans la salle levèrent immédiatement leur P90 ; Jack leur fit signe de ne rien tenter. Pour l'instant.

-Fais encore un pas, Daniel, et tu le regretteras.

L'archéologue leva les mains, comme s'il capitulait ; mais il n'était pas prêt à reculer.

-Sam, nous sommes là pour t'aider. Je t'en prie, baisse cette arme.

_Ils vont t'enfermer, Sam… Ils vont te mettre au trou pour le restant de tes jours. _

La jeune femme ne voyait plus ses amis à présent, ils n'étaient que des obstacles, des parasites qu'il fallait éliminer. Tous.

A peine Daniel avait-il fait un pas de plus qu'elle pressa la détente ; lorsque la balle l'atteignit, le jeune homme hurla de douleur et s'effondra. Sa main gauche se crispa sur la blessure tandis que Teal'c se précipita vers son ami ; les militaires s'apprêtèrent à faire feu sur Sam, mais Jack les en empêcha.

-Laissez-moi régler ça. Il n'y aura plus de blessés, n'est-ce pas Carter ? Vous allez poser cette arme à terre. Tout est fini, Sam.

-Au contraire. Tout ne fait que commencer, cracha-t-elle avec mépris.

Ce fut Jack qui se retrouva dans sa ligne de mire.

Le militaire déglutit péniblement, incapable de trouver une issue convenable. Carter était solide ; si les hommes derrière lui la blessait, elle aurait le temps de faire un ou deux blessés – peut-être même des morts, de plus.

-Vous réfléchissez trop, Jack. Ça a toujours été votre problème. Vous auriez pu faire quelque chose, mais vous avez préféré vous cacher derrière le foutu règlement, hein ? C'est tellement plus facile.

-Sam… De quoi parlez-vous ?

Il ne faisait que gagner du temps, il en était conscient ; il savait parfaitement bien à quoi la jeune femme faisait allusion.

-Laissez tomber, ça n'a plus d'importance. Plus rien n'a d'importance.

-Carter… Je vous en prie. Posez ça à terre.

Lorsqu'il esquissa un pas, mains tendues vers elle dans une ultime tentative de la sauver – de les sauver tous, il sut que de toutes les maigres options qui s'offraient à lui, il n'avait pas choisit la meilleure, ni la plus facile. Il espérait qu'une partie de Sam allait lutter pour reprendre le contrôle ; que sa présence allait réveiller quelques sentiments enfouis sous cette rage qui l'animait.

Le coup de feu claqua et la douleur le transperça ; il s'effondra, la suite des événements se perdant dans les ténèbres qui l'emprisonnèrent et le tirèrent vers un gouffre sans fond.

* * *

**Traductions**

Ces traductions sont de moi et n'engagent que moi. Elles ne sont pas parfaites, mais l'idée générale y est xD

_Show me there are some tears behind your eyes_ Montre-moi qu'il y a des larmes dans tes yeux  
_Why'd you have to kill to feel alive? _Pourquoi dois-tu tuer pour te sentir en vie ?

22-20's, _Shoot your Gun_

* * *

_Then there was rain_ Et alors il y eut la pluie  
_The sky wore a veil of gold and gray_ Le ciel arborait un voile d'or et de gris  
_Time was just floating_ Le temps flottait

Coldplay, _Rainy Day_

* * *

_On the ground I lay_ Étendue sur le sol  
_Motionless in pain _Immobile et souffrant  
_Wake me up, I'm living a nightmare_ Réveille-moi, je vis un cauchemar

Three Days Grace, _Time of Dying_

* * *

_So what if you can see the darkest side of me?_ Et si tu pouvais voir mon côté le plus sombre ?  
_No one will ever change this animal I have become_ Personne ne changera cet animal que je suis devenue

Three Days Grace, _Animal I have become_

* * *

_I can't escape this hell_ Je ne peux pas m'échapper de cet enfer  
_I can't control myself_ Je ne peux pas me contrôler

Three Days Grace, _Animal I have become_


End file.
